Spooks and Surprises
Spooks and Surprises (also known as Volume 15 in New Zealand) is a UK/AUS/NZ VHS featuring eight fifth season episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. The UK release also featured an additional episode. Description It's a peep peep and a chuff chuff for all Thomas the Tank Engine fans as we introduce the incredibly exciting brand new adventures from the mischievous little engine. Spooks and Surprises contains lots of ghostly adventures, exciting discoveries and lots of new characters! The Fat Controller's letter (UK) My Dear Friends, Over the last few months, I have been in regular contact with my Mainland Colleagues, advising upon and guiding their work on a new series of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. It has been quite difficult balancing this production role with my traditional Railway Running Responsibilities. 'Pon my soul, I have even had to refuse some of my good Lady wife's home-made scones and jam to ensure the stories were completed on time. Hopefully, you will deem my humble self-sacrifice worthwhile when you view the truly splendid spectacle of nine new stories premiering on this video. My Number One Engine, Thomas, was so delighted when I gave him as sneak preview late yesterday afternoon that he 'Peep! Peeped!' all night, much to the annoyance of my other locomotives resting in the Engine Sheds. These stories will introduce you to some new characters alongside more familiar faces in buffer-busting (and dare I say it, metal-melting!) action. So, without further ado, switch on your TV and video player, insert the cassette and sit back to enjoy 'Spooks and Surprises'. Sodor Railways is delighted to welcome you on board once more! With kind regains, I remain. Yours truly, Sir Topham Hatt * NOTE: The Fat Controller's letter acts as a description for some UK and Australian Thomas videos. Episodes # Horrid Lorry* # Gordon and the Gremlin # Haunted Henry # Toby's Discovery # Thomas and the Rumours # A Surprise for Percy # Duncan Gets Spooked # Snow # Rusty and the Boulder * Only on the British release. Trivia *Unlike earlier releases, the volume number on the New Zealand release is nowhere to be seen on the cover, but the tape's label refers to the video as Volume 15. *''Horrid Lorry'', Gordon and the Gremlin ''and ''Haunted Henry were the only episodes that were broadcast before this release was brought out. Goofs * The front cover of the UK release features a photo from Trust Thomas and Cranky Bugs, but these episodes are not on this VHS. * The Australian release is titled Spooks and Surprises ''and Other Stories'', but there is no episode with that title. This error was corrected on the New Zealand release. * The front cover of the Australian and New Zealand releases feature a photo from Busy Going Backwards, but that episode is not on this VHS. * The back covers of the UK and New Zealand releases incorrectly list Gordon and the Gremlin as "Gordon and the Gremlins". The Australian release did not have this error. Gallery File:SpooksandSurprisesUKBackcoverandspine.jpg|UK back cover and spine File:SpooksandSurprisesOriginalVHSCassette.jpg|Original UK Video Cassette File:SpooksandSurpirsesUKVHSinnersleeve.jpg|UK inner sleeve File:SpooksandSurprisesandotherstoriesAustraliancover.JPG|Australian cover File:SpooksandSurprisesandotherstoriesAustralianbackcoverandspine.jpg|Australian back cover and spine File:SpooksandSurpirsesAustralianVHSinnersleeve.jpg|Australian inner sleeve File:SpooksandSurprisesandotherstoriesAustraliantape.jpg|Australian tape File:SpooksandSurprisesNewZealandCover.jpg|New Zealand cover File:SpooksandSurprisesNewZealandBackcoverandspine.jpg|New Zealand back cover and spine File:SpooksandSurprisesNewZealandTape.jpg|New Zealand tape Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:New Zealand VHS/DVD releases